Noches de Alaska y fortuna
by Petit Nash
Summary: Durante el caso en alaska JJ y García estan muy interesadas en arreglar la vida romantica de Emily, aunque ella se niega.. y es que tiene un pequeño secreto.
1. Chapter 1

**Noches de Alaska y fortuna…**

CAPÍTULO 1

Alaska era el más lejano y desconocido rincón del continente, tan desconocido para todo el mundo como lo era en el momento para nosotros, tierra virgen, pero al parecer no libre de asesinos seriales, por eso nos adentrábamos a ese mundo, por eso la UAC apareció.

Estábamos en medio de ningún lado, y pese a que habíamos visto muchas cosas, trabajar ahí era realmente muy diferente a lo que conocíamos… Era el sitio más lejano al que habíamos llegado todos juntos. Para hacer más extraño todo eso, en el hotel sólo tuvieron cuatro habitaciones para nosotros, así que por una vez tuvimos que compartir… Estábamos muy lejos de casa, muy ocupados y muy cansados como para quejarnos de aquel detalle, en un lugar tan pequeño tampoco podíamos esperar mucho espacio.

Compartí habitación con JJ, lo que para mi desgracia nos permitió terminar una conversación que habíamos dejado pendiente antes de que nos llamaran para el caso… JJ estaba completamente decidida a intervenir en mi "terrible ausencia de vida romántica" como había dicho, y la casual aparición de Mick Rawson le era muy útil a su propósito. Mientras estábamos en la habitación preparándonos para dormir, JJ volvió al ataque con el tema.

-Entonces… ¿vas a llamarlo?- preguntó

-No de nuevo JJ- me quejé mirándola

-Oh ¡Vamos Emily!- casi gritó ella- podría funcionar muy bien, es un agente inglés, sexy, que entiende perfectamente tu trabajo… Creo que es tu tipo. Tienes que llamarlo-

-No- respondí de nuevo- es arrogante, engreído…

-Si, ya lo sé- interrumpió ella- ya me diste tu lista de quejas antes… Emily… yo tengo a Will, García tiene a Kevin, un poco de amor en la vida está muy bien; además no te compromete a nada, sólo una llamada, una cita y a ver que pasa-

-¡JJ!-

-¿Por qué no quieres intentar?- preguntó casi preocupada

La miré, era mi mejor amiga, no quería mentirle o guardarle secretos, pero las circunstancias no eran las mejores… Quise poder decir algo inteligente que dejara las cosas en paz; JJ estaba preocupada por mi y tenía sus motivos, mi vida social fuera de la UAC era realmente poca, las intenciones de mi mejor amiga eran buenas…

-De acuerdo- dije al fin- si te hace feliz lo llamaré ¿de acuerdo? Lo llamaré-

Con esa última afirmación mi amiga se dio por bien servida, me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y pudimos hablar de mejores temas… Esa madruga tuvimos que correr a ayudar a García.

Un nuevo asesinato no era buena señal, y que nuestra adorable analista técnica viera a un hombre morir en sus brazos hacía la perspectiva mucho peor para todos; Penélope prefería mantenerse alejada de todas esas cosas, prefería quedarse atrás de las pantallas de las computadoras, donde al menos podía cerrar los ojos o salir para despejarse, donde la muerte le hacía mucho menos daño.

Después de eso ya ninguno pudo dormir, ni siquiera lo intentamos, JJ subió a tranquilizar a García, y apenas recogieron el cuerpo los demás empezamos a pensar en el caso… Estuvimos trabajando desde muy temprano con la intención de no parar hasta tener algo… Que García se hubiera involucrado de ese modo fue un motivarte importante para terminar lo antes posible y poder volver a casa, el único descanso fue a media tarde en que comimos.

-Así que… ¿Mick Rawson?- soltó de pronto Morgan sentado a mi lado

-¿Qué?- estaba tan sorprendida que casi deje de respirar en el momento

Estaba sola con Morgan y Reid (quien también me miraba con interés); JJ había ido en busca de García un minuto antes, Rossi iba en camino y Hotch había salido a atender una llamada, tenía un par de minutos para acabar con ese asunto antes de que los demás volvieran y se enteraran de todo ese enredo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho algo así?- pregunté

-JJ se lo contó a García y yo lo escuche sin querer- contestó él sonriendo- ¿así que saldrás con él?-

-Personalmente no creo que sea tu tipo- intervino Reid sin poder evitarlo- Creo que pese a ser un muy buen agente, tiende a presumir sus habilidades más de lo necesario, y si bien creo que ´tu buscas a un hombre sumamente capaz y hábil, el exceso de presunción podría no ir contigo para nada-

-Suficiente genio- dijo Morgan- ¿vas a contarnos de tu cita princesa?-

-¡No!- dije intentando zanjar el asunto

-¡Vamos Emily!

-Morgan no hablaré de algo que no ha pasado nunca- le dije contundentemente y ya desesperada- y sinceramente a quien llame o no creo que no es asunto tuyo-

No había querido sonar tan molesta, pero lo último que necesitaba era que todo el equipo empezara a rumorear que había algo entre Mick Rawson y yo, puesto que él no me interesaba en lo más mínimo…. Lamentablemente mi intención de acabar con eso no quedó ahí.

-¿Tienes una cita Prentiss?- preguntó Hotch desde la puerta, probablemente tenía un minuto ahí y había escuchado todo lo que decíamos.

-Va a salir con el inglés del equipo de Cooper, Mick Rawson- le informó Morgan

-¡Morgan!- le grite molesta

-Está bien- dijo Hotch sin mirarme- creo que Prentiss ha dejado claro que esto no es nuestra incumbencia, así que sigamos con lo nuestro-

No se me escapo cierto tono de amargura y molestia en su voz, pro no él me miró ni yo dije nada, además en eso llegó el resto del equipo y ya no pude concentrarme en la conducta tan particular de mi jefe.

El caso continuó sin parar, nuevamente seguimos sin descanso hasta entrada la noche; con García mucho mejor el trabajo se sentía mucho más ágil que antes… Dejamos todo muy tarde, subimos a las habitaciones… JJ iba a mudarse con García para poder hablar con ella y hacerla sentir mejor.

Al marcharse mi compañera de cuarto me tiré sobre la cama realmente estresada, suponía que tendría la habitación para mi sola, así que procedí a ponerme una pijama y prepararme para dormir, no me imaginaba que entre los otros hubiera un poco de caos.

N.A. Qué tal les ha parecido el inicio? Lo continuo? Cuéntenme que les parece! Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Después de unos quince minutos tocaron a la puerta, ya había terminado de ordenar mis papeles sobre el caso y me sobresalté, era realmente tarde…. Volvieron a tocar… abrí la puerta con curiosidad y me topé cara a cara con Hotch.

-Hola- dijo

-Hola- contesté tratando de adivinar lo que sucedía- ¿Todo está en orden?-

-Pues…- dijo él y levanto su maleta- JJ dormirá con García, Morgan debía mudarse pero se negaba a dormir con Reid, así que quería cambiar con Dave o conmigo, y yo perdí pero tampoco quería dormir con Reid, así que… ¿te molesta si duermo aquí?-

-Sabes que no- dije sonriendo e invitándolo a pasar

Hotch entró y dejo sus cosas en el piso mientras yo cerraba la puerta, él se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me miró muy serio, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo rondaba su mente y quería decírmelo pero no sabía como hacerlo, supuse que algo lo molestaba, así que tenía que ayudarlo a liberar la tensión. Me senté a su lado y lo miré.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté con suavidad

-¿Vas a salir con Rawson?- preguntó tras un breve silencio

-No, por supuesto que no- respondí sorprendida por semejante pregunta

-Pero hoy lo dijiste ¿no?-

-Hotch no voy a salir con él, la poligamia no es lo mio- dije intentando sonreir

-¿Entonces?-

-JJ y García estuvieron insistiendo en que lo llamara la otra noche; y yo sólo le dije a JJ que lo llamaría para dejar de hablar de ello y para no levantar sospechas… - lo mire fijamente a los ojos- Hotch yo nunca te engañaría-

-Lo siento, es sólo que… realmente me tomó por sorpresa Emily y esto ha sido tan irregular que temí que te hubiera interesado más Rawson-

Me reí ligeramente, Hotch celoso era una experiencia nueva para mi, algo así como una faceta que no sabía que existía; él no dijo nada y se sonrojó completamente por su ataque de celos, casi me pareció tierno verlo así, pero al cabo de unos segundos recupero la compostura y me miró de nuevo. Le dirigí una sonrisa conciliadora para sanar el mal rato.

-No sabía que él estaba tan interesado, que te haya invitado a salir- comentó él

-No fue nada formal, me dio su número y como no me pareció gran cosa decidí olvidarlo, pero JJ y García estaban muy interesadas en que lo llamara, les preocupaba que no saliera con nadie- le conté

-Si supieran que lo que menos te hace falta es vida romántica- dijo él con una sonrisa

Sonreí, los últimos meses habían sido como el paraíso, no me hacía falta nada… Hotch pareció pensar en lo mismo y tomó mi mano acariciándola lentamente, volví a sonreir. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Abrí, me encontré con JJ.

-Sólo quería saber si ya se había organizado el desastre con las habitaciones- dijo y miró a Hotch sentado en la orilla de la cama- pero me parece que todo está en orden-

-Si, aquí todo está bien- dije con una sonrisa- buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Emily… Hotch-

Mi amiga se alejó por el pasillo y yo volví a cerrar la puerta; en ese momento Hotch se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda, moviendo lentamente sus manos por debajo de mi playera… Eché la cabeza hacía atrás recargándome en su hombro, presa del placer del momento, estaba entre Hotch y la puerta sin poder moverme pero la sensación era increíble, corría desde sus dedos y se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo… Lentamente él se inclinó y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-No saldrás con él entonces ¿verdad?- susurró él llevando sus manos hacía arriba de mi vientre

-No- respondí yo con los ojos cerrados

-¿Y qué le dirás a JJ?- preguntó susurrando mientras lentamente intentaba deshacerse de mi camiseta.

-Que no voy a salir nunca con Mick porque llevó los últimos seis meses durmiendo con mi jefe y así estoy bien- dije dejándome llevar por la seducción… él se detuvo.

-Emily…-

-No me gusta mentirles Aaron, siento que hago algo malo y por eso me escondo- con aquello nos separamos y nos miramos frente a frente aun contra la puerta

-Es que técnicamente estamos haciendo algo malo-

-Yo no entiendo porque está mal… No es algo malo- me quejé- deberían cancelar esa regla-

-Mejor que la dejen- dijo él ante mi total sorpresa- así siempre habrá un pretexto para que no salgas con Rawson-

-Basta con los celos- me quejé sonriendo

Se sonrojó ligeramente, esbozo una sonrisa y me besó... Comenzamos a besarnos aun de espaldas a la puerta, de nuevo sus manos viajaron por debajo de mi camiseta y yo no pude evitar llevar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo más a mí… En un rápido salto rodee su cintura con mis piernas, envolviéndolo perfectamente, de ese modo y aun acorralada contra la puerta, la intensidad empezó a aumentar.

Respiración agitada… Sudor corriendo poco a poco sobre la piel… manos ágilmente deshaciéndose de botones… caricias repentinas en puntos estratégicos… De pronto, en medio de ese arrebato de pasión, él intento parar y se sentó al borde de la cama sonriendo.

-Estamos en un caso… no debemos Em- dijo él con la respiración entrecortada

-Tú empezaste- señale yo con una sonrisa burlona

Me dio un beso y luego se metió al baño a darse una rápida ducha, y yo, resignada volví a acomodarme la pijama y me acosté… No tardé ni dos minutos en cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida… Luego sentí movimiento, calidez, cercanía… Todavía medio en sueños abrí los ojos, giré la cabeza y vi a Hotch acostándose junto a mi.

Tratando de no despertarme Hotch se había cambiado y metido a la cama con el mayor cuidado posible, cerca, muy cerca de mí…. Luego paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura de manera que quedamos pegados el uno al otro… Yo, con los ojos medio cerrados, alargue mi brazo para entrelazar mis dedos a los suyos.

-Duerme Emily, necesitas descansar- dijo él susurrándome al oído, como los buenos deseos que se dan por la noche a una niña pequeña.

Sonreí levemente sintiendo como su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al mio, sorprendiéndome como la primera noche juntos… Pero esa noche en aquel desconocido reino yo era su niña a la que cuidaba y susurraba al oído.

-Te amo Aaron-

-Sabes que yo también te amo princesa-

Me dio un beso en la cabeza y juntos nos fuimos quedando dormidos… Esa noche ya no era de trabajo, así que no había culpa en amarnos en medio de tanto secreto, esa noche en aquel desconocido reino lejos de casa yo era su princesa a quien cuidar, proteger y amar.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La mañana rompió un poco el encanto de esa noche mágica, el caso nos devolvió a la realidad del trabajo y el entorno secreto de lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Por suerte las cosas no tardaron en acabar y finalmente llegó la hora de volver todos a casa, lo cual era más que justo y necesario despues de todas las extrañezas de ese caso.

Cuando casi dejábamos Alaska, cuando solamente teníamos que llegar al jet y hacer el vuelo a DC, cuando ya todo parecía librado y creimos que no teniamos que recordar demasiado los últimos días, García y JJ se acercaron a mí con sonrisas evidentes en el rostro, inmediatamente supuse de que se trataba y quise salir huyendo, pero como no pude hacerlo sólo busque a Hotch con la mirada, por suerte él lo notó, fue como si con la mirada pudiera advertirle que iba a pasar y él permaneció atento, mientras que Reid, Rossi y Morgan se alejaban distraídos por quien sabe que cosa.

-Bien mi querida Emily, vengo a corroborar un hecho- dijo García con una simpatía que definitivamente no me auguraba nada bueno.

-¿De que se trata?- inquirí preocupada

-De cierto hombre inglés al que vas a llamar al volver a casa-dijo

-No de nuevo- me quejé

-Prometiste hacerlo Emily, así que queríamos asegurarnos de que aun estés dispuesta- dijo JJ

Yo lancé un suspiro hondo, resignada ante su insistencia, sabía que no tenía escapatoria ante su insistencia en el tema; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hotch se acercó a nosotras y se paró junto a mi bastante decidido, lo cual creo dudas entre todas.

-Odio interrumpirlas señoritas, pero temo informales que Emily no va a llamar a nadie- declaró y de pronto me dio la mano- porque supongo que no esperan que su amiga sea infiel y polígama-

Me puse roja al momento sin saber exactamente la causa, no podía creer lo que Hotch estaba haciendo, puesto que él era el que más insistía en mantener todo en secreto para mayor seguridad; García y JJ cruzaron una mirada rápida que parecía decir muchas cosas, estaban bastante sorprendidas aunque creí adivinar un matiz de alivio en su mirada, tal vez alguna vez habían pensado en algo así... Tal vez en algun momento creyeron detectar algo entre Hotch y yo, tal vez en algun momento pensaron que la idea no era tan mala... o simplemente tal vez les sonaba lógico.

-¿Ustedes dos?- dijo García

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó JJ

-Casi siete meses- respondí recuperando el color

-¿Por qué no han dicho nada?- preguntó JJ que hubiera querido estrangularme por no contarle algo así, pero que se mantenía tranquila

-Las cosas del trabajo, las reglas…. Hasta que no sepamos que hacer con eso, lo nuestro es un secreto- dijo Hotch- y espero de ustedes la misma discreción-

-No se preocupe por eso señor- aseguró García con una sonrisa

Una sonrisa más que radiante cruzó el rostro de mis amigas y el de mi novio a la vez, tal vez la más radiante que había visto que cruzáramos… Hotch soltó mi mano cuando el resto del equipo se acerco de nuevo y los cuatro tratamos de comportarnos lo más natural posible pese a lo que acababa de suceder.

El viaje de regreso fue calmado, conversamos más bien poco… JJ y García cuchicheaban en un extremo del jet intentando ser lo más discretas posibles, Hotch estaba sentado junto a mi y Reid frente a nosotros, todo parecía en total calma, pero poco antes de aterrizar Morgan se acercó con mirada interrogante

-Entonces Emily ¿Aun no quieres contarme de ti y Rawson?- preguntó

-No de nuevo- me quejé en voz baja

-¿Tú y Rawson?- se sorprendió Rossi desde su asiento- no será en serio ¿verdad?-

De pronto todos los ojos estaban fijos sobre mí, ávidos de respuestas, quise desaparecer en ese instante o gritarles que yo no tenía nada que ver con Mick Rawson, pero para mi suerte en ese momento JJ se adelanto a intervenir sobre eso.

-Yo creo que no deberías salir con él- dijo convencida y todos voltearon a mirarla- en realidad no creo que sea buena idea-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- intervino García- definitivamente no es tu tipo Em-

Me sorprendió su repentina intervención, me sorprendió la firmeza y a la vez la tranquilidad con la que hablaban, como si apenas unos días u horas antes no hubieran insistido en lo contrario, les sonreí, no pude evitar hacerlo… el resto del equipo se veía tan perplejo como yo ante el cambio tan drástico de mis amigas. Fue como si los papeles se hubieran invertido y no le hubieran avisado a nadie. Me reí por dentro...

-Pensé que les gustaba la idea- argumentó Morgan

-Pero realmente creo que no es su tipo- dijo JJ como si lo meditara un poco más- digo, es un agente, entendería lo de su horario y todo eso, pero es muy arrogante y presumido para ella, definitivamente creo que la combinación nunca terminaría de gustarme-

-Exacto, Emily merece algo mejor que eso- completó García

-¿Y que tienen en mente?- pregunto Rossi intrigado que parecía empezar a sospechar algo en ese cambio

-No lo sé- dijo García- creo que eso le toca a ella-

-Además estamos seguras de que escogerá bien y sabrá sorprendernos- dijo JJ y creí notar un tono orgulloso en su voz

Me alegré por ello, sentí que casi se me escapaba una lágrima y desde lejos les murmure un "gracias" silencioso que ellas supieron interpretar y que JJ me respondió con la mejor de sus sonrisas; a mi lado Hotch las miró y también les dirigió una discreta sonrisa, agradeciéndoles a la vez sus palabras y sus silencios. Acababan de hacer mucho por nosotros. No es que quisieramos guardar el secreto para siempre pero no era el momento para revelarlo...

A Morgan seguramente le hubiera gustado argumentar algo más, pero inmediatamente sintió que había algo diferente entre nosotros, casi se podía percibir cierta complicidad en las últimas palabras. Finalmente fue Reid quien se atrevió a decir algo

-Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo realmente muy bueno- nos comentó confundido

-Todo a su tiempo Dr. Reid- dije yo y voltee mi vista a la ventana, mientras suavemente íbamos volando sobre DC.

Estábamos en casa… y estábamos juntos.

FIN


End file.
